Field
The following description relates generally to wireless network communications, and more particularly to hand-in of device communications among base stations.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
To supplement conventional base stations, additional restricted base stations can be deployed to provide more robust wireless coverage to mobile devices. For example, wireless relay stations and low power base stations (e.g., which can be commonly referred to as Home NodeBs or Home eNBs, collectively referred to as H(e)NBs, femto nodes, pico nodes, etc.) can be deployed for incremental capacity growth, richer user experience, in-building or other specific geographic coverage, and/or the like. In some configurations, such low power base stations can be connected to the Internet via broadband connection (e.g., digital subscriber line (DSL) router, cable or other modem, etc.), which can provide the backhaul link to the mobile operator's network. Thus, for example, the low power base stations can be deployed in user homes to provide mobile network access to one or more devices via the broadband connection.
For example, such low power base stations can support hand-in of a device to/from a conventional base station (e.g., a macrocell base station). In one example, this can include active mode hand-in of a device on an active call. Such hand-in can be encumbered by some challenges. For example, in triggering of active hand-in, especially inter-frequency hand-in, there may not be a reliable trigger to initiate hand-in of the device to a low power base station. In another example, disambiguation of low power base stations can be an issue since a number of available identifiers for the base stations in a particular cell may be less than the number of base stations in the cell. Thus, the identifier alone may not be sufficient to uniquely identify a low power base station that is target of a hand-in attempt.